Foxy's Crush
by Stephen1279
Summary: Foxy was alone, talking to himself while carving pictures of him and Chica when Mike walks in and discovers this. He later plans to bring him and Chica together by leaving them alone to do their thing. This is my first story, so please bear with me. Contains Foxy x Chica. Note: I can do more to this story. Just say the word! But to add more, I'm gonna need some ideas to write down
1. Chapter 1

It was a night just like any other. The animatronics recently found out that Mike is human, and left him alone unless they wanted to talk to him. He walked by Pirate's Cove when he heard Foxy mumbling to himself. Curious, Mike silentley slips behind the curtain to see what's up. He saw Foxy in a dark area on the stage, carving something into the wooden floor with his hook. He crept closer, causing the old floor to creek. Foxy put his hook down and sighed. "Ye best show yerself. I could use ta company." Mike was startled and replied, "Ok." And sat down with Foxy. "What are you doing in this dark room all alone?" He asked. "Can ye keep a secret, lad?" Foxy asked. "Of course," Mike replied. Foxy hesitated, then spoke.

"I-I like C-Chica," he finally said.

"Oh," Mike replied, noticing that Foxy had been carving pictures of Chica with his hook.

"Please don't tell ta lass, Mike. She may never like me if ye told her me feelings," Foxy said. Mike replied, "Don't worry Foxy. I won't." Turning to exit the Cove, Mike said his goodbyes, and Foxy stopped him. "Thank ye, lad. Ye have a good night." "You too, Foxy," Mike said back to the fox.

The next night, Mike stopped by Freddy and Bonnie on the stage. Chica was in the kitchen as she almost always was.

"Guys, before Chica comes back, I want to tell you something about Foxy. I want to get him out of his cove to see Chica." Mike whispered, "He likes her, so don't tell her, and and act like you haven't heard a word about this." Freddy and Bonnie both replied in unison, "Sure thing, Mike!"

The three guys heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Mike looked behind him and saw Chica walking into the room.

"Oh hey, Chica! What's up?" said Bonnie. "Oh, nothing much. I have a LOT of pizzas ready, and I don't know if the four of us can eat them all," Chica said.

"5," Mike corrected.

"5?" Chica asked, confused.

"Well we can't exclude Foxy!" Mike exclaimed.

"Oh right! I'll go and get him!" Chica went off to the Cove to get Foxy. _'Gee I hope he likes me' _she thought to herself. As she approached the Cove, she nervously walked in and said, "F-foxy? Would you l-like to come and have some pizza with us?" Foxy answered her. "Aye. I'd love to, lass. Thank ye." Chica smiled. "Great! Meet us at the dining hall!" She walked off and told the others that Foxy was on his way. Shortly after Foxy arrived, Bonnie, Freddy, and Mike said they wanted to "talk" in private, when they were really going to the security office to spy on them.

Foxy finished his pizza very quickly. "Ye be a very good cook, lass," he said, trying to to his best to win her over. It was working. "Thanks, Foxy! I do it all the time. It was nothing," Chica said, happy Foxy liked it. "Aye, and thank ye for bringin' me out of me cove. Means a lot to me," Foxy said. He was truly thankful for what Chica and the guys did. Foxy looked down, then back up. "Hey, ye want ta go ta me cove? I want to show ye somethin I've been hiding over ta years," Foxy asked, already regretting it. "Sure! I'd love to! Let's go," Chica said cheerfully.

Foxy led her to his cove. He was unbearably nervous. He stopped walking once, causing Chica to bump into him. "Oops! Sorry, Foxy," Chica said. "Nah it be my fault. I stopped moving," Foxy replied. They got the the cove, and Foxy said, "Chica, I've been carving some things in the wood." Chica jumped back at what she saw in the pictures. "Foxy, do you really-" she was cut off. "Aye. I have feelings for ye, lass," Foxy said. If he could blush, he would be a tomato. "Me too," Chica said, with her head down. "So ye want ta start a relationship with me?" "Aye!" Chica shouted, playfully making fun of Foxy's accent. They both laughed, and they could hear clapping and the three in the security office shout "Wooo! Alright Foxy!" Foxy looked up and saw a red light on the camera overlooking his cove. He rolled his eyes, only to have his lips meet with Chica's. A bit surprised at first, he began to enjoy it. "Tat was magical, lass," Foxy said when they parted.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike showed up, and Mike said, "You two are going to make a great pair!"

And they were. They loved each other and Foxy was no longer sitting in a dark room, talking to himself. He was always out and around Chica, and they were happy


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy's First Date

**A/N**

**So, this may be a bit short, but I'm already running out of ideas. So if you would, please post an idea in the reviews, and I will pick the idea I like the most. Enjoy!**

It was midnight at the pizzaria, and Mike was out for a few days with the flu. The animatronics were lonely, even Foxy and Chica! Ever since Foxy got into a relationship with Chica, Foxy and the guys would talk about what they did together. Foxy was sensitive to this kind of stuff, and only answered enough to satisfy their curiosity. However, tonight was different. He wanted to have a private dinner, or a date with Chica, but he was too nervous to ask. He turned to the guys to ask for advice. They weren't much help, so he turned to Mike when he got better. "Do you know how to cook?" Mike asked Foxy. "No, I don't. Why do ye ask?" Foxy asked. "Well I thought Chica does so much for us, and maybe you should be able to cook for your date. Wait here's an idea! Ask her to teach you!" Exclaimed Mike. Chica began eavesdropping when she heard what Mike said. 'Date? It would be so much fun to do that with Foxy!' She thought to herself.

"Aye, I'll go n' ask ta lass," Foxy said. Chica knew she wasn't supposed to hear that, and ran to the kitchen, barely escaping Foxy's vision. She turned into the kitchen and ran right into a frying pan hanging from a rack. She collapsed holding her beak. Foxy heard the crash followed by a loud thump coming from the kitchen. He and Mike's eyes widened. "Oh dear God, I hope ta lass isn't hurt!" He shouted and ran twords the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and looked around for Chica. He looked down, and about a foot away, he saw poor Chica laying on the floor, groaning in pain. "Jesus, lassie! What happened? Are ye hurt?" Foxy asked, worried for his girlfriend. "Oohh, it hurts. Help me up, Foxy," she said. Foxy didn't hesitate to help her up. He asked her what had happened. "I was coming out of the kitchen when I realized a pizza was burning in one of the ovens. I ran back to the kitchen and hit a pan hanging from the rack," she lied.

"Are ye gonna be alright?" Foxy asked.

"Ya. I'll be fine," she said.

"Chica when ye start feelin' better, could ye maybe teach me to cook as good as ye?" Foxy asked.

"Of course! I could do it now!" She said with excitement, forgetting about the pain.

"Okay. Let's go to ta kitchen," Foxy said smiling.

Chica guided Foxy, corrected his errors, and walked him through the process. When they were done, Foxy asked Chica on the date he had planned.

"Yes! I would love to do that with you!" Chica shouted in pure joy.

"Alright then! Its a date," Foxy said with his eyes glowing gold.

A few nights later, they took a seat, and agreed that Foxy would make the pizza. Mike and the others went to the security office once again to spy. When Foxy sat down after serving the pizza, he looked up and saw the red dot on the camera, indicating that it was in use.

"Hey, I see tat! Turn ta damn ting off and give us privacy! I wouldn't spy on ye when ye had a first date, would I?" Foxy shouted into the camera. He saw the red dot disappear, and the couple resumed.

After the date, is was nearing 6:00A.M. Foxy and Chica leaned over the table and kissed. Foxy cleaned up, and Chica went on stage. "Good luck with yer performances today," Foxy said to Chica. "Thanks. And hope the kids won't be too much noise!" Chica said back. "Aye. Love ye. Have a good day," Foxy said before disappearing into his curtain. "Love you, too, Foxy," Chica shouted at the curtain. They decided they should do that more often. Bonnie hid in the shadows when they did. Jealousy in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Foxy's Accident

**A/N**

**Thank you, guest firedragon for the suggestion. I had the idea you thought of when I was about done with the chapter. Bonnie is in love with Chica. Please feel free to say your ideas in the reviews, and I will look into them. Thanks!**

In the daytime, the animatronics put on the best performances in the city. They were all having fun with the cheering kids, with the exception of Chica. She was exhausted and longed for the night time. They had 3 birthday parties, and this was an unusually large number of parties for them. When the day was finally over and the last of the parents and kids left, Chica tiptoed into Pirate's Ccove, only to find Foxy curled in a ball, sleeping. She walked over to him, and she laid down behind him, facing his back side. She dozed off almost instantly.

She and Foxy both woke up at the same time to a loud thump. "Gah! Who be out there?" Foxy yelled, startled. "Just me, Foxy!" He heard Bonnie's voice yell back. Foxy peeked out. "What do ye want wit us?" Foxy asked, just noticing Chica sitting up, staring out the curtain. Bonnie was really planning to spy on them, thinking they were having their "private time" until he tripped over a chair. "Oh uuh, I wanted to know how Chica was doing. Its not like her to walk off without us knowing and go to sleep somewhere else," Bonnie lied. "Aye. Now run along, and have a good night," Foxy said, buying into the lie. Bonnie nodded, and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about," Chica said after Bonnie disappeared.

"Probably nothin'. Probably just concerned for yer sake," Foxy replied to her.

Foxy had an accident just like Chica did in the kitchen when she hit that pan. Later that night, Foxy was walking around the show stage, when he tripped over Bonnie's guitar. He fell off of the stage and into the mess from that day. The janitor usually cleans up right before time to open. Foxy landed on forks and knives which jabbed into his suit, causing him extreme pain. His hand flipped a plate into the air. It came down and shattered onto Foxy's head. This all happened right in front of Chica's eyes. Foxy looked up, dazed. He blinked real hard, and regained consciousness. He saw Chica hovering over him.

"Oh my God, Foxy! Thank the Lord you're okay!" She shouted and lifted him up.

Foxy had some forks and a knife sticking out of his fur. Chica's eyes widened. "Foxy! That's my fault. I got bored and made stuff out of silverware. You must have landed on some forks and knives that had been propped up. I'm so sorry," Chica said sadly. "It be-" Foxy yelped in pain. "It be fine, lass. I'm a clumzy fox, and Bonnie's guitar is on ta floor." Just then, Mike, Freddy, and Bonnie walked in. "Holy shit, Foxy! We need to get those out of you!" Mike yelled, concerned for the fox. They got the knives out of him, and luckily, there was a spare Foxy suit in the storage room. Foxy was still in extreme pain from the fall. He laid down in a fetal position in his cove. Chica came in, and comforted the poor fox. "You'll be okay in a couple of days, Foxy," Chica said in a comforting tone. He grinned and rolled to face her. He got up on his knees, and Chica knelt down to him. They hugged for what seemed to be 5 minutes. During that hug they had the longest kiss of their relationship. She stayed with him until it was time to take their places on stage.

Foxy had eventually gotten better, but they had failed to realize that when the accident happened, Bonnie was in a dark area, laughing quietly to himself. He had planned for that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Chica's Birthday!

**A/N**

**I have a birthday coming up tomorrow, and I wanted to have a chapter having to do with birthdays before I get to bed. Enjoy this short chapter, and tell me any ideas for future chapters!**

It was Chica's birthday today, and the kids went insane with talking to her and giving her hugs. Today didn't tire her out much because she has been happy all day. Even Bonnie, who was so jealous that he hurt Foxy and made it look like an accident, was joyful. Chica opened the curtain to Pirate's Cove, only to find Foxy standing right in front of her. She jumped back, but then walked forward. He had his good hand behind his back. "Oh, hey, Foxy! What's behind your back?" She asked.

"Here, happy birthday, lass," he said with a wide grin on his face. He handed her a present, which was neatly wrapped in red with a cute little bow on top.

She opened it, and saw a blank white box.

"What is it?" Chica asked.

"Open ta box and see, lass," said Foxy.

She opened the box, and as soon as she did, a small animatronic cupcake sprang to life and jumped onto her shoulder.

"What is this?" Chica asked, picking the cupcake up and holding it.

"It be yer very own pet," Foxy said. "I hope ye like him. His name be Clyde. Clyde ta cupcake, unless ye want ta give him a different name. Tat's fine, too."

"No, I love Clyde! Its a great name for him! Thank you so much, Foxy! I love him!" Chica exclaimed.

"Ye be welcome. I had ta owner, Mr. Fazbear make 'em for ye. All my idea," Foxy said.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Before we got together, I always wanted a companion!" Chica said thankfully.

"Aye. I can hear what ye be sayin' while I'm back here," Foxy chuckled.

They went in for a hug, then kissed.

"Mind if I stay here with you for the rest of the night?" Chica asked.

"Not at all, lass, yer always welcome her with me," replied Foxy.

"Thanks," said Chica.

Chica went in with Foxy, and stayed there all night. They laughed, talked, joked around, and altogether just had fun. Chica fell asleep in Foxy's arms, and didn't want to escape the comforting feeling of his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5: Foxy's Fight

**A/N**

**Yesterday was my birthday, and I didn't have the time to upload another chapter. Sorry guys. Anyway Bonnie and Foxy get into a small fight. It may be a bit short for a chapter, but there will be some action in it. Enjoy! :D**

Chica loved her new pet cupcake she had recieved from Foxy as a birthday gift. It was animatronic, just like the others. Chica could be seen holding him most of the time during the day. At night, she let him walk around on his own. His name is Clyde. Clyde instantly saw Chica as his owner, and never left her sight during the day.

Chica and Foxy were on their occasional date, and as usual, Bonnie was hiding and spying.

Clyde could hear better than a normal animatronic. He could hear the slightest movement.

Bonnie could hear Foxy and Chica talking about how much they loved each other. His ears lowered, indicating that he was sad.

They tapped on his forehead, and Clyde jumped around and saw Bonnie. He growled mostly in fear.

Foxy looked at what he was growling at, and saw Bonnie in a dark shadow.

He walked over to him. "What ye doin' here, lad?'' He asked in disappointment.

Bonnie looked up. "Nothing, Foxy."

"Ye be doing' somethin' if ye hiding here in ta shadow, lad. Don't lie ta me," Foxy said impatiently.

Bonnie began shout violently"IM NOT DOING ANYTHING HERE! NOW BACK OFF BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

"Bonnie! What in God's name has gotten into you?!" Chica asked, worried about both him and Foxy.

Foxy raised his hook. "I don't think ye are gonna do tat, Bonnie."

Bonnie hit Foxy across the face. He got up and began to beat him.

Chica was mortified. She tried to stop them, but Bonnie hit Foxy's face so hard that his head jerked back and hit her.

Foxy tackled Bonnie to the ground. He raised his hook and slashed him across the face, tearing his suit. He then slahed violently at his body.

He decided to stop slashing and broke a leg off a chair. He beat Bonnie until he knocked him out.

Suddenly, he felt a big fist bash him on the head. He looked back only to find Freddy restraining him. Chica had run away and told him.

"Don't hurt him. He wasn't the attacker!" Chica screamed.

"She be right, Freddy," Foxy said, rubbing his head

Freddy let him go. "Okay, fine," he said.

Bonnie woke up to four angry faces staring back at him.

He knew he was in for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Foxy and Chica's Urge

**A/N**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain some slightly sexual scenes. If you don't like this kind of stuff, I suggest you leave now.**

**So I love the support this is getting! Thank you all! Remember, I am always open to new ideas. Post them in the reviews or PM and I will whose is the best. Enjoy!**

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Freddy yelled in a fit of rage.

"Foxy started it! He-" Bonnie was cut off. "No he didn't! I saw it! You hit him for no reason!" Chica yelled, pointing to Bonnie with rage in her eyes.

"Look, I don't give two shits about who started it! I want to know what happened!" Freddy shouted angrily. "And I want to know Foxy's side of the story first, so shut your trap, rabbit," Freddy said. Bonnie was a little bit offended by this.

"Well, it started when me and ta lass be sittin' down," Foxy began. "I saw Clyde jump and start growlin'. I could tell ta lad be frightened, so I went to see for meself. I saw Bonnie hiding in a dark corner, looking at me- hey! Shut up!" Foxy was interrupted by Bonnie mumbling to himself. Foxy began again, "He told me he be goin ta hurt me if I didn't back off. Chica tried to calm him down, but it failed. I raised me hook ta intimidate ta lad. He then hit me face and started beating me," Foxy explained. "Chica tried her best ta stop us, but me head jerked back and hit her when Bonnie hit me. Poor lassie. I tackled Bonnie and cut his face. I then tore the body of his suit with me hook. Me arm got tired, so I broke a leg off ta chair and knocked ta lad out wit it," Foxy said, explaining why Bonnie was torn up.

"He's right," Bonnie said shamefully.

They replaced Bonnie's suit, punished him, and gave him a lecture about what would happen if he pulled a stint like that again. He understood, and everyone went their separate ways.

Chica got the sudden urge to love on Foxy, so she led him to his ccove and closed the curtain. She wrote 'Do not disturb' on the back of the out of order sign, and put it up so it could be seen by the others.

"What ye be doin', la-" Foxy was cut off when Chica jumped on him. She kissed him all over his face.

"OOhhohoho! I see what it be lass!" Foxy said, feeling the same urge as Chica. They began making out in the cove. Bonnie saw the sign outside of the curtain and shuddered. He was depressed.

Foxy and Chica had their "fun time" that I can't go very far into without going above the T rating.

They were silently grunting and moaning with the occasional "Ooh!" From Chica.

They were done, and they held hands at their waist level while laying on their backs.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Chica exclaimed. Both Foxy and Chica's eyes were glowing yellow with delight.

"Sure was, lass, sure was," Foxy said. "Can I call ye ta lass with ta ass?!" Foxy said jokingly.

"Hehe sure! Go for it!" Chica giggled.

Bonnie understood clearly that they did it, and he was very sad. All he wants is love, and the one chance at it has been taken away by a fox that has been locked away for more than 2 decades. Mr. Fazbear understood this clearly.

He is thinking about having a new animatronic made for that reason. He also was not happy with what Foxy and Chica did. He was thinking about getting them a baby animatronic to simulate pregnancy as punishment. He knows they won't like it.

Bonnie's birthday was coming up, and Fazbear will have him a buddy by that time.

**Bonnie will get love. Don't worry guys. **


	7. Chapter 7: Bonnie's New Crush

**A/N**

**THIS IS WRITTEN IN THE NEW ANIMATRONIC'S POV!**

**If you haven't found out,** **there is a new animatronic coming in this chapter. Bonnie's new crush will be discovered. The new animatronic is Toy Bonnie from FNAF2, except a little more curvy.**

The owner of my new home is bringing me into the pizzaria I will live in from now on. He brought me on stage and told me to remain under the white sheet. Before he put it over my head, I saw banners that said 'Happy Birthday, Bonnie!'. "Who is Bonnie?" I asked Mr. Fazbear. "You'll see very soon," he told me.

He threw the sheet over my head and told me to wait here. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps, and a curious male voice say, "What's that, Fazbear?" I heard Mr. Fazbear say, "Its your new friend. She's a bunny just like you!"

"Really?!" I heard the voice shout in excitement. Mr. Fazbear said, "Yep, you'll love her! She's a goof ball, and loves to sing."

I'm really excited to see who this Bonnie guy is. He must be a bunny like me.

He threw the sheet off of my head, and looked me in the eyes. His eyes widened, and the dim yellow glow began to fade from his eyes. He then passed out and fell backwards off the stage.

About 15 minutes later, I was able to wake him up again. I brought him back on his feet and he thanked me. I said, "You must be Bonnie, right?" He nodded. "That's the name!" I looked around the room. "So, I couldn't help but notice its your birthday! Happy birthday, Bonnie!" He looked up at a banner. "Thanks." I forgot to mention my name. "Oh, I'm Betty by the way, Betty the bunny," I said. "Sorry I didn't say that earlier." He looked over at me then said, "Oh that's okay. I'm sorry for passing out when I saw you." I replied to him, "So what do you do in the band?" He held up a guitar and said, "I play guitar. I heard you can sing."

We talked on about what we did and our hobbies. I made a few jokes, being the jokster that I am.

Shortly after, I was greeted by a bear. The leader of the group, Freddy.

"Foxy! Chica! Get in here!" He called. A cute fox dressed in a pirate suit and a chicken about his size ran into the room.

Foxy sat down first, and I stared at him. He was really cute. I liked him, but Chica sat next to him and held his hand. They were probably together so I didn't try flirting with him.

We all talked. Foxy had the cutest pirate accent.

"You guys are fun. I like you," I said

I heard Foxy, who was right next to Freddy, whisper to Chica, "As of tat one night, I think ye be ta funnest."

"You two keep that between yourselves! That is not something for our new member to hear. That is very unpleasant and disturbing to say in public!" Freddy yelled at them.

"Aye aye," Foxy said to him. "Go on, Betty."

It was nearing time to go on stage, but Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all told me to go backstage and preform tomorrow. I don't think I'm ready anyway.

I heard children cheering, but not once did I hear Foxy preform for the kids.

That night, I wanted to explore. I walked down the west hallway, and saw a man in a uniform doing something on his phone.

"E-exuse me, sir?" I asked. The man fell back in his chair and screamed like a girl. I tried to hold in my laugh, but it was no use.

"I'm Betty the bunny. I'm new here. Sorry for scaring you so badly," I said.

"Oh, that's fine. Let me show you around," he replied. He told me that his name was Mike Schmidt, and he is a security guard here.

He showed me the entire building and and the cutest little animatronic cupcake I have ever seen. "His name is Clyde. He's a crazy one," Mike said.

I saw that Foxy and Chica were in fact, in a relationship, and from what Freddy said last night, I think they even had sex.

The out of order sign with 'Do not disturb' written on the back didn't disprove that thought at all. I just went ahead and thought they did. I won't judge anybody.

Bonnie brought me into a dining hall, and started to chat with me. He was complimenting me a lot. He was flirting with me.

He told me that he liked me, but I'm not sure if I really like him the way he likes me. I know he must be lonely, but I still needed time to think about it. I told him that it was cute, and that I would think about any kind of relationship.

I went to another dining hall, and found Foxy and Chica sitting across from each other. They invited me to sit, and I did.

"So, Bonnie said he likes me," I said to them.

"Well good for him! He's a good guy. He only acted badly once not too long ago," Chica said.

"Aye. She be tellin ta truth. Ta lad and I had a...dispute over Chica," Foxy said.

"Really? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"We fought. I had ta tear ta lad up with me hook and knock him out with a chair leg," Foxy said firmly. "We replaced his suit, and punished him, but ta lad just went and got depressed until ye came along."

"Oh, dear! That sounds awful. Did you get punished, too?" I asked him.

"No, he be ta one that threw ta first hits. Chica tried ta stop us, but me head jerked back and hit ta poor lassie when Bonnie punched me. He also be punished for hittin' a lassie," Foxy explained.

I got up and left for the stage. I didn't want to miss my first performance.

I decided to take Bonnie to talk in private the next night just to see what he's like, but I have a big day ahead of me, so I won't focus all my attention on that today.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review or PM any ideas you might have!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bonnie's Relationship

**A/N**

**So it came to my attention that many of you like the fact that Betty likes Foxy. Well, in this chapter, Betty and Chica become great friends.**

**THIS IS IN FOXY'S POV! I won't do his accent outside of dialogue. It'll drive me nuts. However I will do his pirate slang like lad or lassie.**

From my cove, I could hear Betty's first performance. The lass was doing great for a first timer. She would interact with them, talk to them, and even gave a lot of them piggie or bunny back rides. The lads and lassies laughed and cheered as Betty would do her songs with Bonnie to the right of her, playing his guitar.

That night, I couldn't help but notice that Betty was staring at me. I found it to be creepy the way her bright green eyes pierced mine. She would even look at my belt maybe even a bit below that from time to time. She'd even zone out and daydream while staring at me. Bonnie took this opportunity to stare at her.

"Ahoy, lassie. Ye want somethin'?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no, no I'm fine," she replied, glancing from my face to my crotch.

"Oh, that. That be for Chica. Sorry, lassie," I said, noticing what she was looking at. Her blush that was painted on began to glow.

"UUhh, what? No, I dont-i didn't mean- you-" she was lost in her words.

"Bah, that alright. I got that a lot from Chica. Don't worry I will keep it a secret from Bonnie." I assured her.

"Thank you, Foxy. I don't want Bonnie doing worse than what he already did to you. He'd be crushed if he found out," she said.

I invited the lass to a double date with me and Chica. Chica already had Bonnie in on the date.

We sat down, and had a big pizza for all of us to share. It was more than enough, so we gave leftovers to Mike and Freddy. We talked a whole bunch. We even discussed a little bit about what me and Chica did that night. They assured us that they wanted to hear about something as disturbing as that, so we went on.

"Chica led me to me cove, and wrote 'Do not disturb' on ta back of ta out of order sign. She closed ta curtains, and tackled me before I could ask what was goin on. She brought me in for a long kiss, and ta lass let everything happen," I explained.

"He's right. And it was the most amazing feeling. When he was going in, I could not have had a more amazing feeling than that," Chica filled in.

Betty rested her arms on the table. Bonnie did the same. Their arms were right next to each other, touching.

Bonnie extended his fingers to grab Betty's hand. Betty went ahead and grabbed Bonnie's hand to save him the trouble.

Bonnie looked up at Betty, and Betty grinned at him.

"Aww. Ain't that cute, Foxy?" Chica said, admiring them.

"Sure is, lass. 'Tis a beautiful thing," I said, grinning at the sight.

I felt something on my hand. It was Chica holding it. I gripped hers

We got up and left, telling them we will leave them alone for now. Me and Chica decided to do what Mike and the others did to us: spy. I picked up the tablet and found where they were sitting. She strapped something on their hand without Bonnie noticing.

Her goofy side came out instantly. She excused herself, and tripped over her chair. Bonnie had a laugh, and extended his hand to help her up. He grabbed the hand with the strange item in it. Bonnie didn't notice it. He was lost in the moment. The moment he grabbed her hand, I heard him make a blood curdling shriek. Me and Chica had a good laugh. It was a joy buzzer. 'Poor lad' I thought.

Betty stopped with the jokes, and became more serious. They started talking about what they have in common, which was a lot. Soon, they quieted down, and stared into each others eyes. Betty and Bonnie leaned over the table, held both of each others hands, and kissed for what seemed like forever. I could tell that Bonnie enjoyed every moment of it by the way his face looked.

We walked in the room, and they were still kissing. Me and Chica each put an arm around each others shoulders and leaned our heads so that they were touching. Betty and Bonnie had parted most likely for air. They noticed us standing there and we clapped.

"Way ta go, lad!" I shouted tword Bonnie.

"Congratulations, you two!" Chica exclaimed.

We had had a big talk about what happened and how happy we were for them. Betty and Chica were having a conversation about whatever girls talk about. Me and Bonnie had our own talk, too.

Betty and Chica had cooked together, sang together, and talked together when me and Bonnie were off doing our own thing. I walked in when Betty asked, "Why does Foxy never preform for the kids?"

"Lassie, it be a long story, and ye may hate me for what I did back then," I said.

"Nonsense! I want to hear!" Betty exclaimed.

"Okay, lass. It be bloody. Just a warning"


	9. Chapter 9: Foxy's Daughter

**A/N**

**Foxy tells Betty about the Bite of '87. Not much to say here, but FOXY AND CHICAS CHILD COMES IN! She is made in her teen years. She is mostly kind and sweet, but she's a real bitch if you make her mad. She is meant to mostly look like a teenage Chica, so I picked Toy Chica from FNAF 2. Can't add curvieness because she is curvy already. Enjoy and remember to post ideas in review or PM. I will reply to people with accounts because that's all I can reply to.**

"T'was a horrible day," Foxy said. "I was doin a show for ta lads and lassies when a small lad, bout ta age of 6. He climbed on me stage, and hugged me legs. I don't know what came over me. I just had a jolt of anger run through me body and-'' Foxy stopped, a tear rolling down his face.

"And what?" Asked Betty curiously.

"I bit part of ta lad's brain out. Frontal lobe ta be exact," Foxy said, ashamed.

"Oh dear God! That's horrible! Is that why Fazbear closed your stage?" Betty asked.

"Aye," Foxy almost cried.

Betty could tell Foxy was on the verge of crying, so she put an arm around him and brought him close to comfort him.

"Even Chica couldn't look at me. Even she be mad about it tat day," Foxy came closer to bursting into tears. He tried to hold it in.

"You want to change the subject, Foxy?" Betty asked, trying to keep him from crying.

"Aye. There be Chica now," Foxy sniffed.

"Foxy? Are you crying?" Chica asked, worried.

"Almost, lass, but I be better," said Foxy. "Just tellin Betty about what I did in '87."

"He's sensitive about that stuff. I wouldn't go any deeper than that," Chica said.

-A couple months later-

Mr. Fazbear had Foxy and Chica's punishment ready. It was a teenage chicken. Her name was Chicadee Chicken. Named after her mother. But to avoid confusion, her name would be Cheek. "Foxy, Chica! Get in here! I have something important for you two!" He yelled.

"Coming!" They shouted back in unison.

When they arrived, he yanked the white sheet off of Cheek.

"Who be that?" Foxy asked

"Your child," Fazbear said firmly.

"Why do we need a child?" Chica asked.

"You don't need one. You two have done something very wrong, and now you have her. Hope you like her because she's your daughter. Name is Chicadee Chicken after Chica, but her nickname is Cheek," Fazbear replied.

They examined the new child. "She be slutty," Foxy said

"How so?" Fazbear asked. He looked at her. The only thing covering her breasts was a small bib that acted as a bra and wore panties as pants.

"Oh. I see," Fazbear said. "Good luck, you two," he said as he switched her on.

They rolled their eyes, and Cheek came to life. "H-hello?" Cheek asked nervously.

"Ahoy, lassie! I be yer daddy, and this be yer mom!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Does that mean you two-" Cheek was cut off. "Yes! We did! We don't want to talk about it right now, Cheek," Chica said.

The three of them walked out and found Mike, Freddy, Bonnie, and Betty. He announced the big news, and in came Cheek. Their eyes widened and Betty had fell back in a chair she was sitting in.

"You're a bit...grown for a child," Betty said, noticing her unmistakable breasts. "And don't get any bright ideas, Bonnie!" She shouted.

"Oh right. We have ta introduce ta crew ta ye," Foxy said with a smile. "This be Mike, Bonnie, Freddy, and Betty," he said.

"Hi, everybody!" She said in a cheerful tone. They all replied at the same time with a "Hello!"

Foxy and Chica took Cheek to the cove to talk to her alone. They talked about how her new life would be and how the family acted.

"So, my dad is a pirate and my mom is a chicken like me. I have a family of a bear, two bunnies, and two humans. This will be great!" She said with a smile.

That was, until Foxy walked in on something he wasn't supposed to see.


	10. Chapter 10: Foxy's Embarrassing Moment

**A/N**

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Its not a big thing that Foxy walks into. I got a guest review saying it might be Bonnie and Betty trying to have their own fun, and that will happen, but later on. By walking into this, he brings out Cheek's bitch side. Also, Cheek will involuntarily talk in a little pirate accent sometimes.**

Foxy was walking to his cove, looking for Chica. He heard humming which sounded like Chica's. It was Cheek and she was polishing herself, which is the equivalent of a human taking a shower, so she was naked. Foxy opened the curtain, walked inz and shut it. He turned around, only to see Cheek polishing herself. She reacted first.

"Aahhh! Daddy, get out!" She screamed.

"Gaahhh! I be goin'! Sorry lassie!" Foxy yelled as he quickly backed up. He fell backwards off of the stage right in front of Chica.

"Foxy? What's the matter?" Chica asked.

"Our daughter be polishin' herself in ta cove!" Foxy exclaimed. "I didn't know! I was lookin' for ye, and heard her humming. It sounded like ye, so I walked in, and she be thar naked," he explained.

They heard buttons snapping which was her bib/bra/shirt, whatever you want to call it. The curtains opened, revealing a shiny clean Cheek. "Hey, mom," she said in a happy tone. "Hi, dad," she said coldly.

"Cheek!" Chica called.

"Yes, mom?" She replied.

"You know your father didn't mean to see you like that, right?" She asked.

"No! He be a perv! He walked in when I was polishin'!" She yelled.

"There be somethin' called a bathroom, Cheek. That be where ye polish," Foxy said "Not ta cove."

"Foxy did you hear how she talked?" Chica asked.

"Aye. Disrespectfully," he answered.

"No, she used your accent! She has some of you in her!" She exclaimed.

"That's not the only thing that could be in me soon," Cheek mumbled.

"What?! Cheek, I would never do tat ta me daughter! That be disgustin'!" Foxy shouted.

"You're only saying that because Betty and Bonnie are right behind you," she said.

He turned, and sure enough, they were. "Heard pirate accent in your voice, dear," Betty said, trying to change the subject.

"Aye. And daddy's a perv! He walked in on me while I was polishing up!" She said, realizing she just used a bit of pirate in her sentence.

"He didn't mean to, sweetie. He was just looking for Chica. That's all," Betty said with a giggle.

"Yeah! You really think he would try and knock you up when he already has a girl?" Bonnie asked. Betty pinched Bonnie's side. "Don't talk like that. It'll only make it worse," she hissed. Nobody but Bonnie heard her. "Yes!" She yelled frustrated.

"No, I wouldn't, lass. I didn't know ye were in there. Plus, I would never give yer mother up, especially for me own child," he said as he wrapped an arm around Chica.

The rest of that night, or should I say that week, she was cooped in the cove, and never talked to Foxy. She only spoke to the others. One night, Foxy finally comes in to talk to her.

"Lass, I be sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to see ye naked," he said.

"Yea, right. Yer sorry for walkin in on me while I'm cleaning myself in our home?" She asked.

"Aye. Look, lassie, I would never try and look in on ye like tat. I ain't gonna take advantage of the and I won't spy on ye. Ever," Foxy explained.

"I guess," Cheek sighed.

"If it would make ye feel better, I will tell a story about how Bonnie and I got in a argument, then fought," Foxy said with a smile.

"You two fought?" She asked.

"Aye and over yer mom, too," he said. "We both loved her. This be before Betty came along."

"Wow! I would love to hear that, daddy!" She exclaimed.

Chica was listening in, and smiled. "They finally made up," she said under her breath.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Running low on ideas, and need more! Post them in reviews or PM me! I will reply to whomever I can!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cheek's Teen Friends

**A/N**

**I have had some awesome ideas seen some great ideas lately, and I will do them in later chapters! For now, we will focus on Cheek because she will befriend human teens in this one. I may consider adding a kid for Bonnie and Betty as well as another one for Foxy and Chica. Plus, I may have Foxy re-opened! WRITTEN IN CHEEK'S POV!**

Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and the pizzaria will close for the holiday. I'm glad to get a break for a little while. Those kids have worn me out.

My dad had told me about how he and Bonnie fought over my mom. I thought it was amazing how he broke the leg off a chair and beat Bonnie down with it.

I was doing a preformance with my mom and the family. In my few months of preforming, I have never seen my dad do his show. I wanted to know why.

We decided we would interact with the kids after we sang, and we did. I hopped off the stage, and tripped over a chair. When I landed, my beak broke off, and I had to get one of the many replacements I came with. The children laughed, and one said, "Look, mommy! Cheeky broke her face!" Cheeky was what the little ones called me. I replied with a quick "Haha I did, didn't I? Well I'll be right back. I have to fix me face before me mom sees!" I picked up my beak, and walked to the storage room to pic up a new beak. I then went to the bathroom to put it on.

I walked down the hall, and I saw a group of teenagers standing in front of the bathroom doors. They looked at me and one of them said, "Hey its one of those stupid robots! Think it wants to play a baby game?"

I got irritated by that and said, "For one, I'm not stupid. Secondly, I know I am way more mature than you stupid douchebags, and I've only been here a few months! And finally, those little kids are wearing me out! Do you really think I want to play a childish game with you assholes?" They looked at me with their jaws to the floor. They exchanged looks at each other and finally said, "Y-you can actually have conversations?"

"Duh! That's the main reason people come here!" I exclaimed. "And can you move aside, I'm trying to put on a replacement beak, and I have to see myself to do so."

They moved, and I walked in the bathroom. It was frustrating to get it on properly. It was always crooked and messing with it didn't seem to help. However, I managed to get it on right, and I walked out.

"So you're a chicken?" Asked one of the teens.

"Yes, I am. The name is Chicadee Chicken after my mom," I replied.

"Oh you mean that Chica bitch on stage?" Asked one of them.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I began to see everything in red. My eyes must be changing color.

"Your mom is that Chica bitch?" He repeated the part I hated the most.

I balled up a fist and swung it at his face. He was on the floor before I could blink.

"Don't ye ever talk about me mom like that again!" I screamed. I must talk in my pirate accent when I'm pissed. I looked around and saw the teens looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Don't worry about it," said one of the girls in the group. "That guy is a dick anyway. By the way, did you just talk like a pirate?"

"Aye," I said, this time I was making fun of it.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Because my dad is in that stage called Pirate Cove. I randomly talk in his accent sometimes. Mainly when I'm angry. I must get my fighting ability from him, too," I replied.

"So, you're a pirate chick?" One of them blurted.

"Yea I guess you could say that," I said.

We chatted for a while, and the place was finally closing. The teen I hit said it was dark and he simply ran into the door. I walked over to the cove where I lived at night. I sat right next to my dad and asked him the question he probably didn't want to hear.

"Daddy, why don't you ever preform for the kiddes?" I asked him.

"I don't like ta talk about it, lass," he said back. "I heard some rukus near ta bathrooms. Did ye do somethin' to a lad," he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, I hit him because he called mom a bitch," I said. "So, why can't you preform, daddy?"

"Well, lass, I bit ta frontal lobe off a small lad," he said. He began sniffing. I think he was beginning to cry.

"He got o-on ta stage, and I be gettin' mad, but I don't show it in front of me fans. I don't know what came over me, lass, but I bit his forehead off, and ta lad barely lived," he was trying not to cry. I could tell.

"Okay. That's all I need to know. I'm sorry for bringing that up, dad," I said, feeling sorry.

I immediately got up and walked straight to Mr. Fazbear's office and left a note.

It said, 'Mr. Fazbear, my dad has told me why he doesn't preform, and I can understand, considering he bit a kid's forehead off. The one thing I want the most is for you to re open Pirate Cove, and let him preform again. If you don't do it, I understand, but please think about it.

Thanks!

-Cheek


	12. Chapter 12: Foxy's Son

**A/N**

**Foxy's son comes in, and Pirate Cove is re opened. Cheek finally gets a skirt to cover up her panties. The new boy's name is Foxy Junior. They will call him Junior for short.**

Cheek finally gets the note from Mr. Fazbear. It reads:

_Cheek, I have been thinking it through for about a week, and I have decided to re open your dad! You will also have a brother of your very own! Now remember, he is made to act like a little kid, so be patient with him!_

-Fazbear

Cheek's eyes widened. She was overwhelmed with joy at the thought of a new brother and seeing her father preform for the kids.

Suddenly, Fazbear called, "Foxy, Chica, Cheek, get in here!" The three rushed to Fazbear's office. They were all surprised to see a small animatronic under a white sheet with the exception of Cheek.

"Oh geez. What did we do this time?" Chica asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing. I only have an announcement to make," Fazbear replied.

"What it be, lad?" Foxy asked.

"Well, Foxy, I am reopening your cove!" Fazbear exclaimed.

Foxy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. "I must be goin crazy. Did ye say ye were gonna re open me act?"

"Sure did, Foxy. You will be back with your family on stage in a week!" Fazbear replied.

Foxy looked at Chica. Chica looked back at him and said, "Don't look at me." She nodded twords Cheek. He ran over to Cheek, and gave her a tight hug, and she hugged back.

"Thank ye, lass! This means so much ta me! Words cannot express me happiness!" Foxy exclaimed. "And thank ye, Fazbear, for agreeing ta do tat."

"No problem, daddy!" Cheek replied. "Sure thing, buddy!" Fazbear said.

They all agreed to reveal who the new animatronic was. Foxy did the honors and took the sheet down. Foxy was delighted to see a small fox that closely resembled him.

"Switch him on, Foxy!" Chica said. He did, and when the animatronic came to life, he immediately recognized that Foxy was a pirate, too and he was also aware that Foxy is his father.

"Dad?" He said.

"Aye. I be yer dad. This be yer mom. And she be yer sister," Foxy explained.

They went to the rest of the group which were talking in the back stage. Foxy and Chica introduced their new son to the group.

"You guys must have been busy!" Mike shouted. This erupted a roar of laughter amung the group.

"No. Fazbear decided to surprise us by giving us a new son! He also decided to open up Pirate Cove so Foxy can preform!" Chica shouted.

They all congratulated Foxy and celebrated by making pizzas for everyone, and the new kid a special cake and a shiny new hook as a welcome gift.

"Ahoy, kiddo! Ye want a name?" Foxy asked with a smile.

"Aye!" The kid exclaimed with excitement.

"How's Foxy Junior?" Foxy asked.

"Aye. Tat be a great name! Call me Junior for short will ye?" Junior replied.

"Ye got it!" Foxy said.

Foxy and Junior were talking about what they will do on stage and at night. Meanwhile, Chica wanted to cover Cheek's bottom half with a skirt.

"Cheek, can you come here a minute?" Chica called.

"Coming mom!" She called back. She arrived shortly.

"Cheek, we need to talk about your clothing. Your father thought Fazbear was adding a slut before he found out you were his daughter. Here, take this skirt, and put it on. Your nickname could be Cheeks if you don't cover yourself," Chica said.

"Okay, mom. I'll put it on," Cheek replied.

Bonnie and Betty had noticed that both parents were alone with their kids, and kinda wanted one of their own. They sat down and began to discuss it.

They soon started to feel the 'urge' that Foxy and Chica had that one night.


	13. Chapter 13: Bonnie and Betty's Decision

**A/N**

**Bonnie and Betty finally get busy and try to get a kid. This chapter may fit more in the M rating, so just warning. Not much of an author note but enjoy the early chapter!**

Bonnie and Betty were talking about having their kid. They were discussing what they should name it.

"I think if it's a boy, we will name it after you," Betty said.

"And if it's a girl?" Bonnie asked.

"Then we name it Betsy. Its easy," Betty replied.

Betty told Bonnie that she had to go clean off some smudges on her suit. She went off to the bathroom and Bonnie sat and waited. It seemed like 15 minutes had passed, and Bonnie began to get worried. What if she had hurt herself somehow and couldn't get help? He got up and walked out of the small room. Little did he know, Betty was waiting for him.

Betty was not far outside the door with her joy buzzer on her hand. As soon as she saw Bonnie, she jumped at him, and pinned him to the ground. She pressed the buzzer button on his chest until it stopped hurting and started to tickle. Bonnie laughed and struggled to get out of Betty's grasp. When he did, they wrestled their way into the small room again.

"Want to play a game?" Betty asked in a tone that Bonnie found odd. He understood what she meant.

"Hehe yeah!" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Hold on, I gotta find the joystick. Where is it?" Betty asked playfully.

Bonnie looked down at himself and saw something trying to poke its way out of his lower suit. Betty noticed it and smiled.

"Aha! Here it is!" She exclaimed. She lowered the bottom part of his suit to see.

"Hmm... Not really a joystick, but I think I know what I can do. Just sit back and enjoy!" She said. Bonnie was smiling. He knew how great it was going to be.

Betty excused herself to go and grab the sign that had 'Do not disturb' written on it. She placed it in front of the doorway, and went back in the room with Bonnie.

The rest of the gang met up in the room outside of Bonnie and Betty's. Mike looked over at the sign in the doorway.

"Where be ta other two?" Foxy asked.

"Looks like you two aren't the only ones to go at it. Look!" Mike said, pointing at the sign.

"Oh, brother. How many kids do we-" Freddy was cut off by Betty. "Oh, Jesus! Bonnie, go easy!" She shouted.

"This ain't for ta children ta hear. Come lad, come lass," Foxy said. He led the two kids out into the security office. When he arrived, he explained how they shouldn't be there either. It's invading their privacy. They all went to the security office. Luckily for Bonnie and Betty, there's no camera in their room.

When the couple finished, they sat against the wall with their arms around each other's shoulders and heads leaning twords each other.

"Whew! That was something, wasn't it?" Betty said.

"Sure was. That was awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed, panting.

They walked out while holding hands. They heard everyone in the security room having a conversation. Their eyes widened, and they both sprinted to their room.

"Thank God! No camera in here!" Betty said with relief.

They came back out and planned to scare them. Betty would take the right hall, and Bonnie would take the left. Betty appeared first. She jumped through the doorway, and tackled Mike. Bonnie did the same, but tackled Freddy. They each got a good scream from everyone in the room.

"So we were talking it over, and..." Betty started. "And we decided we would have a little kiddie of our own," Bonnie finished.

"Sounds like you two did more than just talk!" Cheek said. Next thing she knew, a hand had hit her in the back of the head. It was Chica's.

"Shut up, Cheek!" Chica hissed.

"Okay, mom. Sorry guys," Cheek said with her head hanging.

"That's okay! How do you think your parents got you?" Betty giggled.

"What ye be talkin about?" Asked Junior curiously.

"Me and uncle Bonnie were playing a game," Betty saved them. "He was good at it."

"That why ye said ta go easy?" Junior asked.

"Sure was! I was way ahead if her in points. She needed a chance to catch up!" Bonnie added with a smile.

"Aye. I see," Junior replied.

It was a relief that Bonnie and Betty were able to save them from explaining what they did to a little guy. They immediately asked Fazbear if he could bring them a rabbit for them. He nodded, and let them out of his office.

As soon as they went to the main stage, they cheered with pure joy. They were going to get a child of their own. Before the restaurant opened for the day, they hugged, then kissed for a few minutes. When they parted, Chica, Cheek, and Freddy hopped on stage.

There was a large sign in front of the Pirate Cove stage that said, 'Grand re opening of Foxy the Pirate!'

He was opening up today.


	14. Chapter 14: Bonnie and Betty's Kid

**A/N**

**Bam! Surprise chapter! Just thought I would give you guys a treat. Here is the chapter where Bonnie and Betty's son comes in. I decided to call him Bonnie Bunny Junior, but they will call him Bon Bon. He will develop a crush on Cheek.**

**NEW KID'S POV!**

I was in Mr. Fazbear's office. He is my new owner. He made me wear a white sheet over my head. He yelled for two people called Bonnie and Betty. I heard footsteps running into the office.

"What? Fazbear, did you just have us a child made?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Sure did!" Fazbear replied.

"What is it?" A female voice asked.

"A male bunny just like the two of you!" Fazbear exclaimed. "Go ahead and see for yourself!"

Suddenly, the white sheet flew off my head and I saw my new parents. I was just a head shorter than them. They were both bunnies, and I could tell I looked like a mixture of them. I looked up at them, and they smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"H-hey there!" I said nervously.

"Hi, son!" Said my dad.

"Hey there, sweetie!" My mom exclaimed.

"Come. Let's introduce you to the rest of the family," my dad said.

"First, he needs a name!" My mom stopped him.

"We agreed on Bonnie Bunny Junior, didn't we?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and you said you could shorten it!" My mom replied.

Dad looked at me. "Son, would you like to shorten the name we picked for you?" He asked.

"Sure. Call me Bon-Bon, I guess," I replied.

"Not bad at all!" Mom exclaimed. "Come and meet the rest of our group now, Bon-Bon!"

I went with them to meet the family. They gave me a warm welcome, and I talked to each one of them. There were two foxes, one big and one small, two a chicken, a bear, a human, and my two rabbit parents.

"Cheek, where are you?!" I heard the bear call.

"Coming!" I heard a girl's voice yell back.

Shortly after, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walked in and stared at me. I wonder what she's thinking. I was just a little bit shorter than her, unless you count ears. Then, I would be a few inches taller than her.

"Hey there, little man! What's your name?" She asked.

"Uh, Bon-Bon!" I replied.

"That's a cute name! Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Dad named me after him, but let me shorten it to what I wanted," I explained.

"Cool! Have you talked to anyone yet?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't know any names," I said back.

"Well, I'm Cheek, that's Freddy, that's Foxy and Chica who are my parents, that's Mike, and those two are Bonnie and Betty, your parents. Oh, and this is Junior," she said, pointing to each of them as she said their names. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends! Ye be a part of our crew now!"

I was confused as to why she had a pirate accent just then. She must not be able to help it. I shrugged it off, and continued to chat with the group. I had shortly found out why Cheek had that pirate accent. She picked it up from her dad, who is a pirate.

I had made friends with the whole group, but best friends with Cheek. We would always talk nonstop. I told jokes which I got from my mom. She is the silly one. Cheek loved the jokes I told, and she told me how his dad could really fight. She asked me to fight. I gave it all I had, and she still had me down in a heartbeat. I knew she got that from her dad.

We shared our talents one night. Chica was always a singer and great cook, while Foxy was a fighter, and could really carve with that hook of his. Cheek was good at drawing, and could sing like an angel. I was more of a comedian than anything, and I was a natural when it came to guitar. It always made my dad proud when I played guitar extremely well.

When it came time to give me a part in the performances, Fazbear assigned me my own show, stand up comedy. This made my mom happy, of course. But to satisfy my dad, he replaced him with me so that I could play guitar while Cheek sang her songs on her own.

I didn't care too much for my comedy act, but I liked the idea of making kids laugh. My favorite part was being with Cheek when she sang. I liked to play guitar more anyways.

I liked Cheek and all, but what prevented me from trying to form a relationship was her dad. That fox scares the hell out of me.


	15. Chapter 15: Bon-Bon's Accident

**A/N**

**I have a week off of school, so now I can upload chapters earlier! I may even have 2 chapters per day depending on how I feel about typing. In this one, Bon-Bon and Foxy have a misunderstanding when Bon-Bon bumps into Cheek, causing them to fall one on top of another.**

Bon-Bon was wandering around the building. He was looking for Cheek so he could talk to her. He figured she would be in Pirate Cove, so he made his way there. When he entered the curtains, he instantly felt like he shouldn't be there. He walked further in, despite his feeling. He saw drawings of what looked like Foxy and Chica together. For some reason, he began to feel scared. The moment he heard a scraping and footsteps, he darted out of the cove.

He was sprinting down the building and across the halls. He looked back, and saw nothing, but when he looked in front of him again, he ran straight into Cheek. They got up and rubbed their heads. Bon-Bon felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, only to see Foxy looking down on him, and he was not happy.

"H-hey, F-Foxy! What's up?" He said.

"What ye be doin ta me daughter?" Foxy asked with his eyes starting to turn from yellow to orange.

Bon-Bon realized that Foxy must have walked in when they were on the ground, and it didn't look like they were doing anything they should be.

"Oh I uh, I ran into her when I was going down the hallways over there. I didn't mean to do that," he explained.

"And how do I believe ye? Ya sound pretty nervous, lad!" Foxy said.

"He did run into me! He was running down the halls like a madman!" Cheek tried to calm her dad.

"So ye tackled her?" Foxy asked, his eyes turning to a darker shade if orange.

"No no no no no no! I ran into her by accident. I swear!" Bon-Bon yelled.

"He's telling the truth!" Cheek exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to do anything like that to Cheek! I heard a noise that spooked me really badly in-" Bon-Bon stopped.

"In where?" Foxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pirate Cove," Bon-Bon said hanging his head.

"And what would ye be doin at me home?" Foxy yelled.

"I was looking around for someone to talk to!" Bon-Bon replied. "Nobody was around, and Mike wasn't in the building!"

"Wait, what? Mike ain't in ta building?" Foxy asked.

"No, he's not," Bon-Bon replied.

The three of them immediately rushed to Fazbear.

"Where be Mikey?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, Michael. He's on vacation, so we replaced him with a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald. He doesn't think you guys are alive. He won't believe us when we tell him," Fazbear said.

"Well where is this Jeremy guy?" Cheek asked.

"He should be here soon," Fazbear replied. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car approaching.

"There he is now," Fazbear exclaimed.

Fazbear explained to Jeremy what he should be doing. He still didn't believe that the animatronics were alive. Knowing this, Cheek wanted to scare Jeremy so he would know. She prepared by taking off her beak. Junior seemed to fear Cheek when she did that.

Meanwhile, Foxy and Bon-Bon were actually starting to get along. They eventually forgot what happened before the arrival of Jeremy, and began to talk about what they were good at.

Cheek was sneaking around the building, just out of the camera view in each room. Eventually, she ended up at the west hall. When Jeremy looked at the camera, Cheek snuck into the room and stood right in front of his face. As soon as he put the tablet down, she jumped in his face.

"Gaah! What the fuck?!" Jeremy screamed when Cheek jumped.

She got off of him, and explained that what Mike and Fazbear said about the animatronics being alive was true. Jeremy was freaked out. Mainly because of how Cheek looked without her beak. He had never seen her like this, so he thought her outfit was scary.

"Are you supposed to entertain kids?" He asked.

"Yep. Sure am!" Cheek replied.

"Well you look creepy as hell. I don't see how they adore that," he said.

"Huh?" Cheek asked. She then realized that her beak was taken off.

"Oh! Right," she said, then turned around. When she turned back around, her beak was back on perfectly. She was surprised at how good she had put it on.

"So, I'm Cheek an-" she was cut off by Jeremy. "I know all the names. My son never shuts up about you guys," he laughed.

Cheek giggled and ran off to her dad's cove. She smiled at the sight of them getting along so well.

She knew everything would be fine between them from now on.

Over the next couple weeks, Cheek had become more attracted to Bon-Bon.

She had gotten to the point to where she would peek in on him when he was off doing his own thing. Little did she know, he did the same when she wasn't.


	16. Chapter 16: Cheek's Birthday

**A/N**

**So, I received a PM containing a great idea! It is that Bon-Bon confesses his feelings for Cheek on thanksgiving. However, I decided to change the idea up a bit, and make it to where he does it on Cheek's birthday. It would be a more appropriate day for a thing like that.**

**CHEEK'S POV!**

I was preforming for the little kids. One kid had a birthday today, so naturally, I went to go talk to him. He saw me walking twords him, and ran for me. The poor kid slipped and fell. A drink was in his hand, and the contents of the cup flew out and into my left eye. This didn't destroy it, but it was difficult to see from it. I didn't care about my eye at the moment. I only cared about whether or not the boy was okay. He was bruised on his knees and elbows, bit when I comforted him, he forgot all about it.

Later on, the eye had finally given out, and I had to wear an eye patch so that I wouldn't have one eye black. It would be creepy for the kids. Of course, my dad had given me the eye patch. He had lots of spares. I thanked him, but I thought I looked completely ridiculous. Imagine walking around all of your friends wearing an eye patch and then tell me you don't feel weird.

Eventually, my birthday had rolled around, and I awoke that morning to a sliver of light coming from the cove's curtains. I have a bed set up in the cove, and we were closed for a couple of weeks, so we got to rest up a good bit. I rolled over, and saw two yellow glowing eyes right next to me. I jumped and flew off the bed. I hit my head on the wooden floor. I got back up and rubbed my head. It was my dad that scared me.

"Ye alright, lass?" he asked.

"Ya. I'm fine. You scared me half to death!" I replied.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted ta wish ye a happy birthday," he explained.

"Thanks. I wonder where the others are. Do you by any chance know?" I asked.

"No. They might be on ta stage," he replied.

I nodded and headed twords the stage. It was dark in there, so I flipped on the lights. Suddenly, everyone sprang out from hiding places and all shouted in unison, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Cheek!" I about had a heart attack.

"Wow! Thanks, guys!" I exclaimed, noticing that the entire room was decorated with 'Happy birthday, Cheek!' Banners.

Mike had walked in with a football. I always wanted to learn how to throw one. Sure enough, Mike told us all how to do it. We went outside and threw it to each other. With only one eye, however, I was a very poor aim. I caught it and threw it to Bon-Bon. He was focusing when I was mid throw, but something had distracted him, and he looked at his feet to investigate.

I could hear the ball's impact. I hit him directly in the crotch only because I didn't have both eyes. He instantly collapsed and held it while groaning in pain. Every guy in the group cringed. I must have hit him in a sensitive spot or something. I dashed over to help him. I got him on his feet, but he could only slouch because of the pain. I escorted him into the building, and helped him up on a table.

He wanted to sit up, so I went ahead and let him. He tried to resist the pain, and it looked like it was working. He motioned me to sit beside him. He put a hand on my shoulder, and held out a fist. I opened his fist, and saw something I couldn't believe at first. It was a replacement eye!

"Made it myself," he managed to say.

"Woah, how?" I asked, amazed at how he could do that.

"I have a hidden talent with building robotic parts and stuff like that," he replied.

"That is so cool! Could you replace my old eye right now?" I exclaimed.

"Sure can!" He said.

I layed on the table, and he began working. He had to take my face off to do this, but it was quick and easy. In no time, I could see perfectly through both eyes. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Bon-Bon! I missed being able to see through both eyes!" I said smiling.

"Aw. It was nothing. I have something else for you, but you will have to open it when you are alone. I don't want anybody knowing what it is just yet. Don't even open it in front of me," he said.

"Got it," I nodded.

We walked back outside, and Bon-Bon was walking just fine. I wore my eye patch over my new eye so that I could surprise everyone.

"Guys, Bon-Bon has given me a present that I've needed for a while," I announced. I lifted the eye patch to reveal a brand new eye. "He made it himself!"

Everyone's jaw just about hit the floor. Then, they clapped for Bon-Bon because he had discovered a talent no-one knew he has.

We went inside, and had a normal birthday, which included things like cake and singing birthday songs to me.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. At the same time, I was curious as to what Bon-Bon had given me for a second gift. I picked it up, and opened it. There was a cute little heart that was glowing pink. Next to it was a note.

_'Dear Cheek,_

_Ever since I met you, I have been thinking about you in most of my free time. I only wrote a letter because I'm too nervous to tell you in person. You are a beautiful girl, and I have been in love with you for a long time now. I almost regret confessing, but I had to do it sometime. I only hope you like me back. If you don't, I understand. I don't expect you to. So, about the heart, it is glowing pink at the moment. This means I am happy. I have made that heart read my emotions. Well, my 3 main ones that is. Red is anger. If its glowing red, I am mad at something. Pink is happiness. Right now, I am happy that you liked the new eye. Blue is sadness. If it doesn't glow at all, I am not happy, sad, or angry, but I would suggest checking on me. Anyways, I really hope you like the heart. Giving you this means I am offering you my heart. I am also asking for yours. Enjoy these gifts and have a very happy birthday._

_With love,_

_Bon-Bon_

My jaw was hanging open. I was overjoyed. Of course I would give him my heart! I wanted to for a long time, just like he has.

In fact, when I see him tomorrow, I will surprise him with a big and long kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: Cheek's Relationship

**A/N**

**A big thanks goes to FoxytheFoxyFox456 and JSHstories for two really good ideas. They are the opposite of each other when it comes to how Foxy feels about Cheek and Bon-Bon. I have found a way to combine both ideas. Enjoy the chapter!**

The day after Cheek's birthday was certainly one for Cheek, Bon-Bon and Foxy to remember. Cheek got out of bed that morning, and went to search for Bon-Bon. When she left the cove, Foxy appeared near her bed. He had found a heart that was glowing pink. He thought Cheek had made it herself, and he smiled at it. Just in front of him, he saw a piece of paper with something written on it. It was Bon-Bon's note to Cheek.

After reading it, he understood what that heart was and he automatically knew where Cheek had gone. He growled loudly. Chica came in the room to see what was the matter.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" She asked.

Foxy didn't respond. Instead, he dropped the note and walked out to search for Bon-Bon. When he left, Chica knelt down and picked the paper up. She found it adorable and wanted to encourage the relationship. She went out to find and stop Foxy from doing anything that might get him in trouble.

Foxy had found the room that Bon-Bon was in, but before he could do anything, Cheek appeared. She looked around and spotted Bon-Bon who was looking at her. Foxy wanted to charge so badly, but he couldn't. Not in front of his own daughter. He crossed his arms, and leaned in the right side of the doorway, out of their view.

Cheek had formed a wide smile across her face, and darted for Bon-Bon. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his body. He hugged her back tightly. Foxy began to forget his anger, and started to feel happy for them. He smiled as they parted from their long hug.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Cheek said.

"I know. I wanted to. It makes me feel good knowing that I've made someone happy. Especially you," Bon-Bon replied.

Chica walked in next to Foxy by this time. She was about to confront him, but she could tell that he had settled down, and felt better about them.

Cheek and Bon-Bon had been talking for a few minutes, and finally started to discuss the note.

"So you got my note?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Sure did! That's the reason I came out here," Cheek replied.

"And you read the last part?" He asked.

"I read all of it! The last part was my favorite," she replied.

"Y-you mean that-that you would?" Bon-Bon stuttered.

Cheek brought Bon-Bon's head closer to hers. She turned his head so they made direct eye contact. She pulled him even closer, and quickly moved in for a kiss. Surprised, Bon-Bon tensed up, but relaxed after a second and enjoyed their several second kiss.

Bonnie and Betty had walked in behind Chica and Foxy and witnessed this for themselves. They were surprised at the sight of their son and the daughter of the couple in front of them kissing.

Chica turned around. "Adorable, isn't it?" She said.

"Oh, yes! Very!" Betty said.

"I'm proud of him," Bonnie said.

"I be happy for ta two," Foxy finally said.

When they parted, Junior walked in. Luckily for them, he had just missed what they did.

"What are ye doin in here?" He asked.

"We're just talking," Cheek answered.

"Okay. Ye know where mom and papa went?" He asked.

"No, Junior. I have no idea," Cheek replied.

"Okay. I'll keep lookin for them. Bye, lad! Bye, lass!" He said before leaving.

"Bye, Junior!" Bon-Bon said.

The parents left when the couple got up and walked around. They were like two peas in a pod. They were an inseparable couple since that moment.

Cheek and Bon-Bon did just about everything together. They were always around each other and almost never left each other. The only thing keeping them from being in the same room late at night was both of their dads. They knew that if they were caught like that, they would both be in for a horrible punishment. Not brutal, but enough to teach them a good lesson.

They were walking around and talking to each other when Junior interrupted them and said that he was bored. They happily played with him. They called their pet, Clyde over and played fetch with a butter knife from the kitchen. Junior hopped on Cheek's back, and Cheek ran all around the room with him. Bon-Bon threw Junior up and caught him. They were all laughing and having a great time.

However, when the restaurant opened back up, Cheek's teen friends returned. She thought they were going to talk to her and see what's new. They had different plans for her in store.

They weren't happy to see her.

"Hey guys! W-whats up?" Cheek asked, noticing that they didn't want to be friendly. She was scared.


	18. Chapter 18: Cheek's Fight

**A/N**

**So, this is a part 2 of last chapter where Cheek's human teen "friends" come back seeking revenge. They want to get her back for when she punched their friend in the face. Remember how I said that if Bon-Bon and Cheek sleep together, the parents would give them a bad punishment? Well, they start sneakily doing that. Thank you, TheMeOfTheUniverse for giving me the idea of them secretly sleeping in the same bed!**

Cheek went to go meet her friends, but they didn't look happy to see her.

"H-hey, guys! What's up?" Cheek said. She was feeling a bit scared.

"You're gonna pay," one of the teens said.

"Pay? Pay for what?" Cheek asked confused.

"For hitting our friend! You broke his nose!" Another one yelled.

"But you said its ok! You said he's a dick anyway! Plus, that was almost a year ago," Cheek said, trying to calm them down.

"Yeah? Well, we don't give two shits about how long ago that was or what we said! That is in the past!" Another one yelled. "Get her!"

They charged after her. She knocked one down, but the other two had her on the ground. One of them grabbed Cheek's head and repeatedly hit it against the floor. Cheek's vision was beginning to blur out. She was going unconscious. Luckily for her, Bon-Bon went to go see if she was alright.

To his shock, they were beating her up. Bon-Bon had his guitar in hand. He squeezed it in his fist as tight as he could and charged.

"Get off of her you little shits!" He shouted. Thankfully, no kids or adults had heard it.

He ran over to the guy who was actually hurting Cheek. He hit him across the face with his guitar. He instantly went unconscious. Bon-Bon dropped the guitar, and began to beat the other two. He had one down in a single punch, but he went insane on the other one, hitting him in the stomach, the side, the face, you name it! He gave one final blow to the side of the teen's jaw, dislocating it.

He turned over to Cheek, who was groaning on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Cheek! Are you alright?" He exclaimed.

Betty was walking around with the kids and barely heard what Bon-Bon said. She still could make it out. She told the kids that she would be right back, and went over to the room.

She walked in, and froze at the sight of Cheek and 3 human teens on the floor. She ran over to Bon-Bon who was kneeling down, trying to help Cheek.

"Bon-Bon, what happened?" She asked.

"I walked in, and those little pricks were beating her up!" He answered. "I had no choice but to beat them up."

"I understand. I would do the same thing," Betty replied.

They eventually got Cheek back on her feet. She was a little dazed at first, but she pulled through. She continued to preform. She normally does things like talk to friends when she's waiting for her time to preform. In this case, she fought.

When it was finally time to close down, Bon-Bon, Betty, and Cheek "found" the teens on the floor, and escorted them out. They ran away scared except for the one with the dislocated jaw. His parents had to carry him. Afterwards, Cheek passed out in Bon-Bon's arms while he was comforting her by stroking her back. Bon-Bon carried her to her bed. He was very tired, too. As soon as he turned around, he collapsed on the floor and began to sleep.

That morning, the restaurant had to close for the day because Cheek had to recover. She felt fine, and there was no reason to close the place. The group had learned that they would close for the next couple of days as well as today.

When Cheek woke up, she jumped out of bed, and tripped over Bon-Bon. His eyes flew open. He helped Cheek back up.

"Sorry for that," Cheek said.

"It's my fault. I passed out in here," Bon-Bon replied.

"How?" Cheek asked.

"You passed out on me, so I carried you to your bed. When I turned around, I passed out," Bon-Bon explained.

They got up and left the cove. Bonnie was standing on the main stage, wanting to know what Bon-Bon was doing in her room. Bon-Bon explained what had happened.

"Alright, but if I catch you purposely doing that, you're dead. Got it?" Bonnie said firmly.

"Yessir," Bon-Bon said.

Neither of them actually listened. That night, Cheek and Bon-Bon went into their own rooms. When everyone was asleep, except of course the night guard who didn't really pick up the tablet, Bon-Bon made his way to Cheek's room. She was wide awake, waiting for him. He crawled in her bed, and they both slept. Bon-Bon had been extremely careful to wake up early and sneak to his bed before anyone woke up. When he did this, he kissed Cheek's forehead and left.

This became a thing that they would always do when they had the chance. They knew they would be in deep trouble if they were caught, but they ignored that, and continued to break the one rule they had.


	19. Chapter 19: Bon-Bon's Screw Up

**A/N**

**Thank you FoxyTheFoxyFox456 and Sonic Da Werehog for the ideas in this chapter! Bon-Bon getting caught and the new character are FoxyTheFoxyFox's ideas while Mike telling Fazbear that Freddy is lonely is Sonic Da Werehog's idea. Thanks guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

One night, Bon-Bon was sneaking out to Cheek's room, when he found every adult in the dining hall that he had to pass through to get there. He was careful not to alert them. He moved slowly while looking to make sure nobody saw him. However, while he was looking around, he tripped on a chair, and had everyone staring at him.

"What are you doing up, boy," Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I was just uh, looking for the bathroom," Bon-Bon replied.

"Bathroom is that way. You should know that," Bonnie said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ain't tat ta way ta me cove, lad?" Foxy asked. Bon-Bon hung his head. He knew that he was screwed.

Meanwhile in the cove, Cheek awoke to the sound of the chair and Bon-Bon's voice. She walked out to see what was the matter. She looked back at the heart, and it wasn't glowing. When she walked into the room, she was shocked to find Bon-Bon caught right there. Everyone looked from him to Cheek. She slowly backed away twords the cove.

"Cheek! Don't you go anywhere! Both of you have some explaining to do!" Chica yelled.

Cheek walked back in and took a seat. Bon-Bon did the exact same thing.

"Son, explain what you were doing. Remember that if you lie, we will all give you hell. Ame goes for you Cheek. Understand?" Bonnie said.

"Understood," Cheek and Bon-Bon said in unison.

Bon-Bon spoke first.

"I was sneaking out to go see Cheek," he said hanging his head.

"He's right. And I was waiting for him," Cheek admitted.

Bonnie shook his head in disappointment.

"One rule," he said. "You two had one rule and you have to go and break it in less than a week!"

"I can't believe you would go and break that rule behind our backs! I'm very disappointed in both of you," Betty said.

"How long have ye been up ta this?" Foxy asked.

"About four days," Bon-Bon replied.

"That be it! Bonnie take yer kid ta yer place, and I take mine!"

"I agree. Come on, Bon-Bon!" Bonnie said.

They went to their places and yelled at the kids. Bonnie and Betty explained how telling the truth saved his ass. Foxy and Chica asked her if they did anything 'forbidden'. She told the truth and said no. They believed the truth (unlike my parents), and didn't punish her as badly as they would have if they lied.

While the parents talked to their kids, Mike and Freddy talked to each other.

"Mike, have you noticed how everyone is in a relationship except for me? I mean, even you have a wife at home," Freddy said.

"Yes I have, and I will talk to Fazbear about it, too," Mike replied.

"Y-you would do that for me?" Freddy asked.

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" Mike exclaimed.

"Thank you Mike," Freddy replied before Mike left.

"Anytime, Freddy!" Mike said.

Mike walked to Mr. Fazbear's office and talked to him.

"Mr. Fazbear, Freddy is a bit lonely, and I was wondering if you could have him a girl made," Mike said.

"Already on it!" Fazbear exclaimed. "I'm having an arcade built to earn money, and I need an animatronic to manage it. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to give Freddy a girl. Her name will be Polly the Polar Bear," Fazbear explained.

"Great! When will construction begin?" Mike asked.

"In just a few days," Fazbear replied.

"Sweet! Thanks Fazbear!" Mike exclaimed, and left the office.

He walked back to Freddy and explained that Fazbear had already had everything planned out.

Bon-Bon and Cheek were not allowed to talk to each other for a few days. They weren't even allowed in the same room during the day, no matter how many adults were there. Bon-Bon had not even spoken a word since the punishment.

When they were allowed to talk again, construction had started. The engineers had seen Bon-Bon's talent with building things, so they asked him to help build Polly. He agreed, and Cheek wanted to watch him do it. He let her watch, and they talked as he worked. He even let Cheek help him. He guided her through what she had to do.

After a week, construction was finished, and Polly was built and ready. She was thinner than you would expect a polar bear to be. She was kind of curvy and even had a full set of cloths on. She wore brown boots, black cargo shorts, a dark gray vest with lots of pockets to hold quarters, and a black shirt that said 'gamer' across the chest.

Freddy slowly reached out and switched her on.


	20. Chapter 20: Freddy's Girlfriend

**A/N**

**Thanks once again, FoxyTheFoxyFox456 for coming out with another great idea! Polly finally gets switched on and Freddy instantly develops a crush on her!**

Freddy switched Polly on, and her eyes shot open. The faint yellow glow started to appear in them. Polly was finally awake, and she looked around at her new family. She saw 2 foxes, 2 chickens, 3 bunnies, a night guard, Mr. Fazbear, and a bear she thought was kinda cute.

"Hey everybody! My name is Polly!" She finally said.

"Hey Polly, I'm Freddy!" Freddy said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Freddy!" She replied.

"Nice to meet you too!" Freddy exclaimed.

Everyone introduced themselves to Polly. She was excited to meet her new friends. Fazbear showed her to the arcade where she would stay. She loved it there. It was full of TVs, but no games. This is where her and Bon-Bon's brains come in. Polly is meant to know how to program and build the arcade games. The construction was just for the arcade room. With Bon-Bon's help, the games will be finished before they know it.

Everyone hauled in boxes of parts for the games, and Bon-Bon and Polly began working. The first couple of games were not easy to build much less program, but they got the hang of it, and it became one of those tasks that were really easy but time consuming.

After several hours, they were allowed a break for the night to get some rest. While they were working, the rest of the group brought in a couch and some chairs. Polly sat on the couch, and Bon-Bon took a chair. He got bored after a little bit, and went to grab his guitar. When he came back, Cheek followed him into the arcade.

"You gonna play that?" She asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to have a little practice on days off," Bon-Bon replied.

"I guess it doesn't," said Cheek.

When they had a seat, Polly looked at Bon-Bon and said, "I never knew you could play guitar!"

"I can. It's part of my performance to for the kids," Bon-Bon replied.

"How cool! I bet the kids love you!" Polly exclaimed.

"Well, the kids aren't the only ones that love me," Bon-Bon said, bringing Cheek closer to him, causing her to giggle.

"Aw. That's sweet," Polly said.

Bon-Bon chuckled, then picked up his guitar. He started to tune it and pluck the strings until it was the way he wanted it. He strummed it once. When the humming from the strum stopped, he suddenly started to play the tune of the sea shanty Drunken Sailor.

"Ooh! I love this one!" Cheek exclaimed.

Bon-Bon was whispering the lyrics to himself to help him play the tune correctly. When he finished playing, Cheek and Polly clapped. Bon-Bon couldn't help but notice that Freddy was looking in the room from the closed doors. He got up to let Freddy in.

"Come in, Freddy! I'm sure Polly would love to have you with us!" Bon-Bon said.

Freddy walked in. He was too shy to speak. Bon-Bon gave up his seat on the couch so Freddy could sit with Polly. His excuse for doing it was so they could get to know each other. Eventually, Freddy overcame his shyness and started to talk. Him and Polly had become very good friends in just a short hour.

Bon-Bon wanted to get them started in a relationship, so he planned a way to "accidentally" lock them in the room. He was going to "forget" to give the keys back to Polly, and the doors will automatically lock, leaving them in the room.

When it was almost time, Bon-Bon excused himself and left the room to hang out with Cheek while Freddy and Polly were alone. They didn't mind being alone. In fact, they actually liked it. It gave them a chance to talk to each other.

"Freddy, I'm nervous," Polly said.

"About what?" Freddy asked.

"About tomorrow. What if the kids don't like me?" Polly asked.

"Nonsense! The kids will like you. I know I do," Freddy said, not thinking about that last part.

"What?" Polly said, noticing that.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing! Don't worry, kids will love you," Freddy said, realizing what he did.

"I know what you said, Freddy. You like me!" Polly said playfully.

"Yea, I do," Freddy sighed.

"Well that's okay because I like you, too!" Polly exclaimed.

"Really?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah! I thought you were cute when I was switched on," Polly replied.

They talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. Polly passed out first. She went to sleep in Freddy's arms, and Freddy went to sleep with her arms around him.


	21. Chapter 21: Polly's First Day

**A/N**

**Thank you, Captain Foxy for the idea of something going on between Bon-Bon and Cheek behind our backs! So, today is Polly's first day on the job. I don't know if I will give them a kid at least for a while.**

After several hours, it was time for everyone to get into position. Bon-Bon was running to unlock the doors so the two bears can get out. They were already up and waiting for someone to let them out. Bon-Bon unlocked the doors.

"Guys, sorry for locking you two in. I forgot to leave the keys with Polly," he said.

"No problem. It was nice to have a little peace to rest up," Polly said.

"Yeah. I think locking the doors was the best thing you could have done," Freddy added.

Bon-Bon nodded and handed Polly the keys. Freddy went on stage and Polly got the doors to the arcade to stay open. Cheek wasn't awake yet, and Bon-Bon had to wake her up. He was uncomfortable with going into her room after what had happened that one night. Everyone else was in position, so he had to.

"Cheek, wake up!" Bon-Bon said, gently shaking her. Her eyes began to open, and looked at Bon-Bon.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked with a tired voice.

"You overslept! You need to get ready and get into position," Bon-Bon replied. Suddenly she was wide awake and in a hurry.

"Crap! I gotta get moving!" She yelled.

"Yeah, you do! I'll leave you to it. I have to get in position," Bon-Bon said as he ran to grab his guitar and hop on stage.

Bonnie noticed where his son had come from.

"And just where have you been," Bonnie asked.

"Had to wake up Cheek! She was still asleep," Bon-Bon replied.

"I guess I'll know when she comes on stage," Bonnie said.

Bon-Bon rolled his eyes. Cheek came on stage shortly after.

"Was he in your room last night?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he was only in there a few minutes ago to wake me up," Cheek replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll let this one slide. You know what will happen if you two are caught like that at night, don't you," Bonnie asked to remind them.

"We know," Cheek nodded.

Bonnie trusted them. Just a few minutes after, the place opened and and the first family came in and was greeted by Polly. The kid was astonished because he never knew about the new character or the arcade.

"Who are you?" The kid asked.

"I'm Polly the Polar Bear! I help out in the new arcade room. Would you like to see it?" Polly replied.

"Yeah!" The kid shouted. Polly showed the kid around the arcade.

"It's not all done yet. We still have plenty of games being built to add in. For now we have four, and a few TVs up there that show cartoons," Polly explained.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" The kid yelled.

Shortly after, more and more families entered the improved pizzaria. Polly was beginning to love her job at the arcade. When a kid had an accident and got hurt, it was her duty to comfort the child and bring them to their parents. Some kids would watch cartoons and laugh when something funny happens. Others would wait their turn at the games. But a few would sit around and talk to Polly just because they want to talk to the newest character.

When it was time for the others to preform, everyone that was in the arcade flooded out in front of the main stage. Polly wanted to know what their acts were. She stood in the crowd to watch. She found all of the performances impressive and entertaining.

She saw a performance she never knew Bon-Bon did. He did comedy, and Polly was surprised that he could tell such good jokes. He was telling jokes kids could listen to during the day, but at night, he tells jokes more for adults. Polly liked the idea of stand up comedy for kids. She thought it was a great way to keep them entertained rather than just music.

At the end of the day, every family finally left. The animatronics went to do their own thing. Bon-Bon, Bonnie, and Betty walked into the arcade to ask Polly how her first day went.

"So how was your first day," Bonnie asked.

"It was great! I love it here!" Polly replied. "Your boy is really talented!"

"Yeah he is. Gets the guitar skill from me. He gets comedy from Betty and I don't know where the hell engineering came from," Bonnie said.

Polly laughed. "Well, he is pretty good at it. He built two of these games."

"Yeah. He built a replacement eye for his girlfriend, Cheek on her birthday," Betty added.

"Replacement eye?" Polly asked.

"Yep. A kid tripped with a drink in his hand one day, and some of it got in her eye. She had to wear an eye patch until her birthday came along," Bon-Bon said. "The whole time she had the eye patch, she moved to the pirate act with Foxy and Junior."

"Anyway, we best get going. If you want, we can show you around the place," Bonnie said.

"Sure! I haven't seen the whole building yet," Polly replied.

Bonnie, Betty, and Polly left to see the building. Bon-Bon decided he would stay and watch TV for a little bit. Sure enough, Cheek came looking for Bon-Bon after a few minutes. She found him in the room in a chair. She walked in and waved to him. Bon-Bon got up and moved to the couch and motioned Cheek to sit next to him. She did, and Bon-Bon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

After an hour or so of watching TV, Bon-Bon's hand started sliding down. He didn't notice it. He did notice it when it slid down to Cheek's breasts. He brought it back to its original position quickly. Cheek looked over at his hand. She took it and put it back to where it was before he moved it, then put her hand on his upper leg.

Bon-Bon looked at her and said, "What are you-" Cheek cut him off. "Shh. Go ahead and feel them," she said. Bon-Bon moved them around and squeezed them. Cheek took his hand and placed it in her shirt. He began feeling her for a long time. She picked her hand up and placed it on his crotch. Bon-Bon's ears shot up in delight.

Before things got too crazy, they heard footsteps. Cheek put her hand in her lap, and Bon-Bon moved his hand back to Cheek's shoulder. Polly walked in and saw Cheek leaning on Bon-Bon. She thought it was cute and sat with them.

"What's up?" Polly asked.

"Nothing. We're just watching TV," Bon-Bon replied.

Junior ran in when he saw the TV on.

"What are ye watchin'?" He asked.

"Just a cartoon," Cheek replied.

"Okay!" Junior said and sat down to watch.

After a while, Foxy came in looking for Junior. He saw him, and walked over to him.

"Aha! There ye be, ya little rascal!" He said playfully. "It be way past yer bedtime, lad. Come with me so ye can get some sleep. Ye come too, Cheek."

"I had better get going, too. See ya tomorrow, Polly. Goodnight," Bon-Bon said.

"Goodnight guys!" Polly said back.

As Cheek and Bon-Bon went their separate ways, they looked at each other. Cheek winked, and Bon-Bon smiled, then winked back. He waved at Cheek, and she waved back. They had enjoyed that night more than any other night. Bon-Bon went to bed, and Cheek was all he could dream about.


	22. Chapter 22: Bon-Bon's Dream

**A/N**

**Bad things begin to happen starting with this chapter. Both Captain Foxy and Mr. Whoever have thought about the same idea. A dispute between a couple that threatens the relationship.**

**BON-BON'S POV!**

I was walking around in a dining hall when I heard two people raising their voices. It sounded like Foxy and Chica. I got close enough to hear and I was shocked at what I heard.

"That not be what I said ta her!" Foxy yelled.

"Don't lie, Foxy! You know damn well that you were hitting on Polly!" Chica yelled.

"What? Why would I leave ye for her?" Foxy asked.

"Because she's slimmer, she has a better body, and she is prettier than me!" Chica yelled.

"Ye really think I care about looks? I never was attracted to her, lass! I said 'Freddy thinks yer a beauty' I was talkin about Freddy!" Foxy shouted.

"Really? Because all I heard was 'yer a beauty!' out of your mouth!" Chica exclaimed.

Suddenly, they both stared at me. I was frozen in fear. I waved at them and Foxy walked twords me.

"Ye shouldn't be here, lad. Ye heard too much," he said. He raised his hook at me.

"No no no! Don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted.

"Sorry, lad. I have ta," he said.

"All you were doing was fighting! That's no reason to kill me!" I yelled.

He swung his hook. It felt like it was going in slow motion, and I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried, I was immobile. When his hook hit me, my eyes flew open. I was safe in my bed the whole time. I was panting and my heart was racing. I grabbed my chest and felt the rapid beating.

Before I knew it, my mom was in my room. Apparently, I yelled when I woke up, but I didn't realize it.

"You alright, sweety?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream," I replied.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Foxy and Chica fought because Chica thought Foxy was hitting on Polly," I said. "They both saw me, and Foxy walked twords me. He killed me with his hook and that's when I woke up."

"Don't worry. It was just a dream. They are still very much together, and I highly doubt Foxy would try to kill you," she laughed.

"But it felt so real until Foxy attempted to kill me. Then it felt more like a dream," I replied.

"Well it won't happen. Now just get a little sleep. We have a day off tomorrow so you can sleep all you like," she told me.

"Okay. Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," she replied and walked out of the room.

I dozed off again, and woke in the morning. Everything was fine, and Cheek greeted me in front of the stage. She said hey to me and I just waved. She tilted her head to the side.

"You alright? You don't seem like yourself today," she said.

"I just had a bad dream. I'm fine," I replied.

"Thought I heard you yell last night. That must be why," she said.

"Yeah. You wanna go see what Polly's up to?" I asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

We went off to find Polly. She was in her arcade as always, making the finishing touches to a game. She noticed us, and welcomed us in.

"Hey, you two!" She said.

"Hi, Polly," we both said.

"Bon-Bon, are you okay? You sounded like you were dying last night!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a horrible dream last night," I replied.

"Oh. Those suck, don't they?" She asked.

"Yeah, they do. I feel like I woke up the whole pizzaria," I said.

"You probably did. That was a pretty loud scream," she replied.

"Sorry if I woke you up," I said.

"Oh, that's okay. We all have nightmares at some point," she said.

"Yeah, I guess we do," I replied.

"Yep. Now, why don't you two sit down?" She asked.

"Okay, thanks," Cheek said and motioned me to sit with her.

"So, where's Freddy?" She asked.

"Hibernating," I replied. Cheek giggled.

"Well, I'll leave him to sleep and look for the others," Polly said. She left the room.

Me and Cheek were by ourselves again. She looked at me and grinned.

"Hmm?" I said, wondering why she gave me such a weird look.

Suddenly, she lunged at me from her seat and knocked me off of mine. We rolled around on the floor, fighting to be on top. Since she was a fighter, she won, and pinned me down. I struggled to escape, but she kissed me to calm me down. She gave a satisfied laugh when she had full control over what she can do to me.

Of course, Junior interrupted the moment by running in, looking for Polly.

"Ahoy, sis! Ahoy, Bon-Bon! What are ye doin'?" He asked.

"We're just uh, having a tickle fight," Cheek replied.

"Okay, then. Have ye seen Polly anywhere?" He asked. Just as he says that, Polly walked in.

"I'm right here, little guy," she said.

"Guys, what are you doing on the floor like that?" She was getting suspicious.

"They be havin a tickle fight!" Junior exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. Junior, can you run to your daddy while we talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Okay! Seeya soon!" Junior said, then left.

We got up and had a seat on the couch. Polly sat across from us.

"You really think I believe that you were having a tickle fight?" She asked with disappointment.

"No. We said that to get Junior to believe it," I replied. Polly sighed.

"Well, I'll let this one slide, but if I ever catch you two like that again, I'm reporting it to Foxy, and he won't be happy to hear it," Polly said. "Understand?"

"Yes, Polly," we said in unison. We got up and left. She would probably be mad at us for a day or two, so we didn't show our faces to her for a while. Not long after we were caught, she asked me to install a security camera in there and hook it up to the security guard's tablet.

From that day on, Polly never trusted us in there alone together again.


	23. Chapter 23: Foxy and Chica's Fight

**A/N**

**So here it is! The actual fight, and this time it's no dream!**

A few days later, Foxy went to have a talk with Polly. Bon-Bon was having difficulties with the security camera he was trying to install. He thought he had fixed it, so he went to get the tablet to make sure. Sure enough, it was fixed, and he ran in the arcade to tell Polly. When he put the tablet down, he unknowingly pressed 'Record' and they can replay up to 5 minutes of footage.

"Polly, the camera works now," Bon-Bon said.

"Great! Good job, Bon-Bon," Polly replied.

"Thanks. If you need me, I'll be over with the guys," Bon-Bon said.

"Alright. See you later," Polly said.

Bon-Bon walked out of the room. Foxy and Polly started talking.

"So ye know Freddy likes ye, right?" Foxy asked.

"Yep. He even told me, but I don't think he was thinking when he said it," Polly replied.

"Oh. Well, he even told me that yer a beauty, lass," Foxy said.

Chica walked in the room and all she heard was 'yer a beauty, lass.' She froze when she heard that. In a matter of seconds, she went from shock to pure anger.

"Foxy, what the hell did you just say?" Chica asked.

"I told her that Freddy be likin her," Foxy replied.

"No, you called her a beauty! I heard it!" Chica yelled.

"Woah, calm yerself, lass!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Don't tell me to calm myself, fox!" Chica shouted.

"Geez, Chica! He was only talking about how Freddy likes me!"

"Bullshit! Foxy, come with me so she doesn't have to hear us!" Chica yelled.

They exited and went to a room near the dining hall. Bon-Bon was walking around in there until he heard two voices yelling. He went to investigate what was going on. There, he found Foxy and Chica fighting just like in the dream. His eyes widened. To avoid getting killed, he ran off to find Cheek. She was playing with Junior when he sprinted in.

"Cheek, your parents are having a serious argument, and it sounds like it could threaten the relationship!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. Cheek's jaw dropped.

"Whhhaaaattt?!" She shouted.

They ran back to where Foxy and Chica were fighting. Instead of listening, they tried to break it up.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Cheek yelled.

"Sorry, honey. Your dad was trying to cheat on me!" Chica shouted.

"What? No I wasn't! I be in love with ye only! I ain't gonna leave ye fer some bear that Freddy wants!" Foxy replied.

"Then why did you call her a beauty?" Chica asked.

"I already explained that, lass! I was talkin about Freddy and how he likes Polly!" Foxy shouted.

Cheek was beginning to cry. She said she couldn't take it, and ran out with he head in her hands.

"Look what yer doin! Ye made our girl cry!" Foxy yelled.

Bon-Bon went to look for Cheek. He found her in the storage room with her face buried in her knees which were up to her chest. Bon-Bon could hear faint sobbing, and went to go comfort her. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, Cheek, everything will be fine. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over," he said.

"No, it won't! They've never fought before. I don't see how this would just end," Cheek said.

"Maybe it won't just end randomly, but I assure you it will," Bon-Bon said in a comforting tone.

"Y-you think so?" Cheek sniffed.

"I know so. Now, just stay out of their way, and wait for it to end," Bon-Bon replied.

Cheek brought her head up, and hugged Bon-Bon. He returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while. Cheek ran her hand down Bon-Bon's chest, to his stomach, and kept going. He caught her hand before it went much further.

"Not here. Mike is in the security room, and can easily see us," Bon-Bon said.

"But, he never looks at the cameras," Cheek replied.

"I don't want to risk it," Bon-Bon told her. "Besides, I installed a camera in the arcade and Mike might be going through them."

"Okay. We'll do it some other time I guess," Cheek rolled her eyes.

They went on, and Cheek eventually got over it but she was still a bit depressed about the fight. The fight had ended, but the relationship didn't. Foxy and Chica were still together, but mad with each other. Mike had found out what happened, and he wanted to help end it.

Little did any of them know, when Bon-Bon hit the record button, the camera caught the whole thing unfolding.


	24. Chapter 24: Chica's Realization

**A/N**

**Okay so I had a couple of reviews and PMs saying Junior looks lonely. I realized I had forgot about Clyde, so there's a good companion for him. Foxy and Chica are still mad, and won't talk to each other. Chica hates Polly because she's the one Chica thinks Foxy was trying to hit on.**

Cheek was too depressed to play with Junior, and he got very lonely. He was too scared to try to play with his parents since their fight. He was slowly walking around the restaurant one night, and he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He went to investigate it when he heard tiny footsteps running by him. He saw a small figure running around, so he went and chased it.

He chased it around endlessly until he dove, and caught it. He brought it to the light, and saw a little animatronic cupcake that he thought was cute. He brought it over to Bonnie and asked what it was.

"His name's Clyde. He was a gift from your dad to your mom to keep as a pet," Bonnie said.

"How come I ain't never seen it?" Junior asked.

"He never appears around us. I don't know why," Bonnie replied. "Why don't you go play with Cheek or Bon-Bon?"

"Cheek be too sad and Bon-Bon is tryin ta cheer her up," Junior said.

"Yeah. It is a sad thing to see parents fight like that," Bonnie said.

"Aye. I think it be best ta leave them be. Both me parents and me sister," Junior said sadly.

"Yeah, I would if I were you. Just let the whole thing blow over. I'm sure it will," Bonnie said, feeling sorry.

Junior nodded and went off. He went to go play fetch with Clyde, using a paper plate as a frisbee. Clyde liked Junior right away and became his best friend. At night, he would climb in bed with Junior and curl up at his feet. Junior was starting to be happier, and Cheek was slowly coming out of depression. Bon-Bon was helping her through it every step of the way.

Chica had seen Polly for the first time in a while. This made her very angry. She can't stand the sight of the woman she thinks Foxy is trying to have an affair with.

"Hey, Chica! I'm really sorry about what happened that day. It was just a misunderstanding, right?" Polly said.

"I know what I saw. He was flirting with you, and you went along with it," Chica replied.

"For the love of God, Chica. Quit this nonsense! I know what you might have seen, but it wasn't what you think. Foxy was telling me about how much Freddy likes me!" Polly yelled.

Meanwhile, Mike was in the security room, and wanted to try out the record feature on the new camera. When he pressed the record button, it popped up with a screen that said, 'play video' along with a play button in the middle. Curious, he pressed it, and it came up with the video of how the fight began. He watched it up until Foxy and Chica left. He gasped and ran off to find Bon-Bon. He found him sitting beside Cheek with his hand on her back while she cried.

"Guys, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I have something you might want to see," Mike said, holding up the tablet at the play video screen. Bon-Bon got up and took the tablet from Mike.

"Might want to watch it together. It is important that Cheek sees it, too," Mike explained.

Bon-Bon nodded, and went over to Cheek.

"Cheek, Mike wants us to see something on the tablet," Bon-Bon said. "Looks like security footage."

Cheek lifted her head and nodded. Bon-Bon hit play, and they were shocked by what they had just seen. They looked at each other with their eyes wide and jaws to the floor. They looked back at Mike, and he smiled.

"We got it! This is how we can end the fighting for good!" Bon-Bon shouted with joy.

"Thank you Mikey! How did you do it?" Cheek exclaimed.

"Don't thank me, thank him," he said as he pointed to Bon-Bon. "He must have accidentally pressed the record button when the camera was set up, and caught what happened on tape."

Cheek looked over at Bon-Bon, and swung her arms around him. He returned the hug.

Cheek whispered in his ear, "I'll see you here tonight."

The first thing the three of them did after Cheek and Bon-Bon parted was rush to Foxy with the video. They showed it to him, and he smiled.

"I knew I be right!" He said.

The four had rushed out of the room to show Chica. To their surprise, they were in a big verbal fight. Foxy stepped in to stop them.

"Hey! Ye two quit yer fightin'! We have somethin' important ta show ye," he said.

"Oh, look who's back to flirt with Freddy's girlfriend!" Chica yelled. Cheek stepped in before they could fight again.

"Guys! We have something that you have to see!" She shouted.

"Okay, fine, but this is only for Cheek," Chica said.

Bon-Bon sat down with them and hit play on the video. Chica started to pay attention when the important part came up.

"Freddy thinks yer a beauty, lass," the video of Foxy said. Chica walked into the camera view.

"Foxy, what the hell did you just say to her?" She asked.

Bon-Bon paused it.

"You see? It was all a stupid mistake!" He exclaimed.

Chica was shocked. She didn't know what to say. All she could think about was the fact that she drove her own daughter into depression because of a stupid mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, Ch-Cheek," she managed to say.

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine now," Cheek replied as she hugged Chica.

"I need some time to think about this," Chica said as she walked out of the room. There was a big group hug, and even Junior found himself, along with Freddy, in a big group hug. They all parted and went their own ways.

Cheek pulled Bon-Bon in close to him.

"Meet me in the storage room. Remember to disable the camera in there," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the storage room.

Bon-Bon rubbed the side of his face. He grinned, and ran off to meet with Cheek in the storage room.


	25. Chapter 25: Cheek's meeting

**A/N**

**So, it has been a while! I have great news! I'm back and ready to write! Enjoy everyone! I'm sorry this may be short, but I'm a bit rusty with this stuff.**

Bon-Bon ran to go meet Cheek in the storage area shortly after. He was so excited to finally be alone with her. He went to go "ready up" while Cheek did the same. She was walking out of the camera's view when an endoskeleton's broken, jagged arm snagged onto her bib and shirt, ripping them off of her. She didn't care because she wasn't going to need those anyway.

Meanwhile, Foxy was walking around on the main stage, and he tripped and fell. He landed flat on his jaw, making it completely useless. He let out a shriek of pain and walked to the storage room for a new head. As he walked, each step made his broken jaw flop around, and it annoyed him.

Foxy finally reached the storage room, only to find Cheek in there with only her panties. He shielded his eyes.

"Ah, lord, lass! Cover yeself up!" He shouted in shock.

"Sorry daddy! I'm looking for my replacement clothes," she gasped.

Foxy froze for a minute, shocked at how he could still speak. Then, he realized that before he was repaired, his jaw was broken for years, and it was almost second nature to use his hand to move his broken jaw as he spoke. He shrugged, and went to look for his replacement jaw. Once he found it and put it on, he walked over to Cheek, who had finally found her replacement clothes.

"Lass, how did ye lose yer clothes in ta first place?" Foxy asked.

"They got caught on something sharp, and tore off," Cheek replied.

"Okay. Just stay outta trouble, ye hear?" Foxy said.

"Yes, daddy," Cheek responded.

As soon as Foxy walked out, she threw off all clothing and waited for Bon-Bon. He arrived shortly after with tools to take down the camera and "supplies" they were going to need.

After taking down the camera, Bon-Bon took off his clothes and turned to kiss Cheek. It was slow and deep. They both enjoyed it, but they were ready for more.

Cheek hopped on the table, legs spread, and Bon-Bon was on top of her in an instant. They began to have sex. They knew that if they were loud, they would be caught, so they tried to keep their moans and groans soft.

In the security office, Mike noticed that the storage room camera was out, and he went to see what was wrong. He heard soft moaning. It was Cheek's voice. He opened the door a crack, but they didn't notice. However, he could see them clearly. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He quietly shut the door and ran to the office.

When he got to the office, he sat in his chair, breathing heavily. As he calmed down, he passed out. He was horrified.

Mike awoke to Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Betty standing over him.

"Where are our kids?" Chica almost yelled.

"I-i d-dunno," Mike replied.

"Ye be lyin' lad! I know tat stutterin' anywhere," Foxy said angrily. "Now, where they be?"

"Right here!" Cheek exclaimed, running into the office. Bon-Bon followed.

"And just where were you two?" Betty asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, watching movies with Polly," Bon-Bon lied.

"No they weren't!" A voice from the east hall called. Polly showed her face. "I haven't the slightest clue where they where they were!"

"Oh, silly Bon-Bon! We were singing outside, but he just didn't want to admit it," Cheek lied. She was convincing.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's weird because we always practice guitar and singing," he said.

"I don't like to talk about this stuff, dad," Bon-Bon replied.

"Oh, okay, whatever," Bonnie chuckled. After that, they all went their own way. While passing the arcade, Polly stopped them.

"Bon-Bon, Cheek, get in here!" She hissed. They looked at each other and walked in the arcade.

"Did you two do what I fucking think?!" Polly yelled.

Bon-Bon sighed. "Yes. We did. We're sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough for a thing like that. You're lucky I don't go tell your parents!" Polly shouted. "I should, but I won't. You're lucky. Lucky I don't turn your asses in to your parents. Now, leave my arcade and never, and I mean NEVER pull that stunt again. Do you hear me?" Polly was furious.

"Yes Polly," they said in unison. They walked out and quickly realized something: Polly could easily blackmail them with that kind of information.


	26. Chapter 26: Bon-Bon's lash out

**A/N**

**I should be uploading regularly now. Sorry I was gone so long. Ideas are appreciated. I may do yours if I like it.**

Christmas was coming and nobody could wait. The pizzeria remained open for Christmas because the animatronics were good enough to manage the place as well as entertain the kids.

It was Christmas Eve and the teens were back. Cheek was the first to notice them walk in, and she ran to Bon-Bon and told him. The teens walked into the room they were in, seeking revenge. However, Bon-Bon was out of their view, and all they could see was Cheek. They approached her, and Bon-Bon showed himself. He held his guitar as if he were going to hit them with it.

"That could have been bad,"Cheek said.

"Yes it could have," Bon-Bon replied.

They went on, minding their own business. Freddy stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, you two. I've heard you guys did something you probably shouldn't have," he said.

"Polly told you, didn't she," Cheek asked, crossing her arms.

"Guilty," Polly replied, startling all three of them. "And you weren't supposed to tell them, Freddy."

"This is a load of shit, Polly! I'm sick of it! You used to be so nice, but ever since we fucked, you became a bitch. I'm done. Absolutely DONE with this. It is none of your concern, yet you blackmail us constantly just to get what you want from us. It's annoying and completely fucked up. I'm sick of it!" Bon-Bon snapped. He had absolutely had it.

"Geez, son. Calm yourself," Bonnie joined. "We already know what you guys did and we are very disappointed and hurt by this."

"I-im sorry, dad," Bon-Bon said, trying not to cry.

"I understand, son. You won't be able to live this down, but right now I think you should focus on Polly," Bonnie replied, nodding toward Polly. She was in a chair, sobbing.

"Oh, shit," Bon-Bon said under his breath. He walked over to Polly and said, "Polly, I'm so sorry for what I said. I went way too overboard and lost my temper. Are you alright?"

"I-i'm fine. I was the one that was being an ass. I shouldn't get into your business like that!" Polly cried.

"No, what I said was unnecessary and rude. Now, can we put this behind us and try to go back to normal?" Bon-Bon said softly.

"I-I guess so. Yeah," Polly replied, calming down.

"Good. Is there anything I could do for you?" Bon-Bon asked.

"No, thanks," Polly said, not crying anymore.

"Okay. Again, terribly sorry. I can't believe myself. And on Christmas Eve!" Bon-Bon added.

Everyone parted and went to put up decorations. When Bon-Bon was getting a box of ornaments, he zoned out. He was thinking about how Polly must be doing. As he was thinking, a heavy box on top of the box of ornaments fell on his head, knocking him out cold. It made a noise loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone came running down to see what was the matter.

When they arrived, they were shocked to find Bon-Bon laying on the floor unconscious. They brought him into the storage room and put him on a table. After a few hours, we woke up and everyone was gone. He walked out of the storage room and into the main dining area. He heard fast footsteps coming closer. When he looked up, he was greeted by Cheek throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him down. He hugged her back and went to look for the others.

He found the others watching TV in the arcade. He opened the door and everyone looked back at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Betty exclaimed.

"Hey! Only I call him that!" Cheek responded.

"After what you did, you don't have the right to call him that," Betty replied. Cheek scoffed.

"Hey, like I said, you'll never live this down," Bonnie added.

Cheek rolled her eyes and took a seat. Surprisingly, Polly was back to her nice self again. She didn't seem to care that they had sex anymore. She was just her usual self again. Both Bon-Bon and Cheek were more comfortable with talking to her again and they eventually forgot about the whole thing.

It was nearing time to go to sleep, and Bonnie sent Bon-Bon and Cheek to their beds and planned out what the adults going to do for Christmas gifts. He was startled by Foxy's hook on his shoulder. He turned around to see Foxy standing there.

"Lad, Mr. Fazbear be havin us relocate tomorrow. Said tat it be a great improvement."

**A/N**

**Yes, I know my chapters are short now, but I just returned. Just gonna say this: There will be a big change coming. Be prepared. **


End file.
